


Prompt: Seven Devils

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's thoughts before his fight with Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Seven Devils

  Gabriel sat up in his hotel bed and sighed. Today was the day he would face his family. He was as good as dead. Gabriel thought about his brother. Would Castiel know he was gone, would he still care?

  For that matter would any of them care. Gabriel shook his head to clear it. Weather they cared or not; this was now his fight. He was surrounded on all side, seven devils and even though he was dead as soon as he woke up. He would fight; for Sam , Dean and his family. 


End file.
